


El incomprensible misterio de Cedric

by EM Vince (theunraveledghoul)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunraveledghoul/pseuds/EM%20Vince
Summary: Cedric, jefe del departamento de química y recientemente director de la carrera de químico farmacéutico biólogico en la Universidad de Enchancia creía que el único misterio incomprensible para él era el amuleto de Avalor, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando su portadora resulta ser un mayor misterio y para cólmo uno muy tentador?





	1. ¿El amuleto de Avalor?

Industrias Enchancia era una compañía global que comercializaba y manufacturaba gran variedad de  productos. Su CEO Roland I, había hecho crecer la empresa junto con su Vicepresidente y fiel amigo Goodwyn, quien había desarrollado avances científicos significativos, y era un investigador renombrado. Su hija, Cordelia y el primogénito de Roland I, Roland II habían crecido juntos como buenos amigos, constantemente aterrorizando a Cedric, 15 años más chico que ellos, el hijo menor de Goodwyn.

Cordelia, siguió los pasos de su padre incursionando en las ciencias, volviéndose una renombrada doctora, desarrollando diversas técnicas en la medicina, había tenido una hija 4 años más chica que los hijos de Roland II, quien había crecido para ser el heredero de la empresa, se había casado con una compañera de universidad y había tenido un par de hermosos gemelos, pero a su nacimiento, su mujer había muerto por complicaciones en el parto, dejándolo viudo y padre de dos traviesas criaturitas.

Cedric, quien había crecido con constantes comparaciones con el éxito de su padre y de su hermana, no había tenido una infancia fácil. Siempre había tenido que esforzarse el doble para demostrarles a todos que era capaz de grandes cosas, pero nunca había recibido el reconocimiento por su esfuerzo, sin embargo cuando algo salía mal siempre era culpado, y parecía ser que lo único que reconocían de él era su fracaso.

Cuando Cedric se tituló a los 21 años ni siquiera su éxito pudo celebrar, pues había un evento más importante que su titulación. Cedric se enteró de la boda de Roland II, y no estaba particularmente emocionado. Él sabía perfectamente que le habían invitado por respeto a su padre y para él fue problemático tener que ir en nombre de sus padres, que habían decidido irse en un crucero para esas fechas, y con Cordelia en el extranjero dando conferencias, no le quedó otra alternativa más que ir.

Lo que sí sorprendió bastante a Cedric fue el encontrarse que Roland II, el CEO de Industrias Enchancia se casaría con una simple zapatera, quien llevaba años confeccionando a mano los zapatos de Roland II, y quien además tenía una hija de 8 años.

Ese día Cedric lo recordaría vagamente, vestiría en sus típicos tonos oliva, uva mostaza y grises, su distinguida cabellera con el frente blanco grisáceo (característica particular desde su nacimiento) y su nariz aristocrática, tez pálida y complexión alta y delgada dándole un aire de elegancia en su porte.

La ceremonia sin duda fue esplendorosa, gente de todo el mundo había asistido, y el salón (en uno de los lujosos hoteles de los que Roland II era el dueño). La novia, Miranda, parecía una buena persona, usaba un vestido rosa coral, que contrastaba de manera agradable con su tez morena y su cabello castaño obscuro ondulado. Alegre, sencilla, con una belleza natural, y la manera en la que se miraban ella y Roland quien vestía un traje color  azul turquí combinado con ocre que lo hacía parecer de la realeza, definitivamente era amor.

Cedric sintió un poco de celos, tras los tormentos de Cordelia y Roland, y crecer en la sombra de su padre, Cedric nunca pudo llevar una vida normal, sus relaciones no solían durar, eran por apuestas o por interés del dinero de su familia o un poco de fama. Le habían roto el corazón en múltiples ocasiones, hasta que finalmente él había decidido que no necesitaba de alguien.

Ver la compatibilidad entre los novios, era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, le ganó la curiosidad de saber sobre la hija de Miranda antes de retirarse. Al parecer, la niña tenía la misma edad de los gemelos de Roland, 8 años. Cedric esperaba ver una niña regodeándose por su nueva vida de lujos, pero no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Los gemelos, Amber y James, estaban sentados con algunos amigos, compañeros  de la escuela o hijos de amigos de su padre, había una silla desocupada, seguramente de la niña, pero no había ningún indicio de ella por ningún lado.

Cansado de buscar entre la multitud, Cedric se disponía a irse de la fiesta, había sido bastante sencillo pasar desapercibido desde la mesa a la orilla del salón, lejos de la fiesta en la que había decidido sentarse. La mayor parte de la fiesta lo había pasado desde su lugar observando las actitudes de los demás invitados, apreciando a las mujeres elegantes y alegres desde su lugar, mirando con desdén a personas que reconocía de su juventud, otras que se habían llegado a burlar de él, constantemente maldiciendo entre dientes.

Mientras le daba un último trago a su copa de champán, un destello morado le llamó la atención. En la mesa contigua a la suya se encontraba una pequeña, de cabello ondulado castaño rojizo, tez clara y unos grandes y vistosos ojos azul celeste. Vestía un lindo vestido en tonos lila, con aplicaciones en perlas, y un hermoso amuleto color morado destellaba con la iluminación de la fiesta.

La rara gema fue lo que cautivo la mirada de Cedric, era idéntica a una piedra única, sin duda alguna, era el amuleto de Avalor. Cedric había leído de él, había sido tallado a mano por la civilización misteriosamente extinta de Marú. Durante su infancia, Cedric había estudiado muchos escritos Maruvianos que no había logrado comprender, y hasta la fecha, había sido el único misterio que nunca había podido resolver.

El Amuleto de Avalor, era una gema misteriosa, la única en el mundo y esa solitaria niña la traía en el cuello. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, Cedric se encontraba a un lado de la pequeña. Estaba sentada, con una sonrisa definitivamente melancólica y suspirando en resignación observando a la feliz pareja bailar en la pista.

La sensación de alguien parado a su lado la sobresaltó y la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

“¡Oh!” Exclamó nerviosa “¿Es este su lugar? Lo siento, no era mi intención sentarme aquí” Dijo de manera torpe y se estaba parando del lugar para alejarse lo más pronto posible cuando Cedric la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

“No no, no es mi lugar, solamente quería admirar el hermoso collar que lleva usted puesto” Dijo mientras señalaba el amuleto.

La niña sujeto el collar y lo observó por un momento, luego observó a Cedric, y lo estiró un poco para enseñárselo sin quitárselo del cuello.

-“Es un regalo de bienvenida” Dijo la niña cabizbaja “Supongo ha de ser una piedra fina.”

“¿Regalo de Bienvenida?” Preguntó Cedric levantando una ceja mientras acariciaba la fina superficie de la gema, la cual destello suavemente bajo sus dedos.

“De parte de mi padrastro, lo siento, ehhm mi padre... supongo, madre dice que ahora debo llamarlo así” Dijo ella mientras señalaba a la feliz pareja

“¡Oh!” Exclamo ahora Cedric, alejando su mano de la gema. “Entonces eres la hija de la nueva esposa de Roland.” Afirmó Cedric más para sí mismo que para ella, y se dispuso a estudiarla, se veía triste, resignada, no era la niña que esperaba ver. El imaginaba a alguien más como su hermana, vanidosa y regodeándose de haberse sacado la lotería con su nuevo padrastro.

“Sí” Acepto ella, con poco entusiasmo. “Mi madre está más feliz que nunca, y ya no tendrá que pasar horas en el taller trabajando arduamente y lastimar sus manos, sé que debería estar celebrando con ellos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que no pertenezco a este mundo” Comentó ella melancólicamente.

Cedric la observó por un momento, y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente empático con ella. “Lo siento” Escapo de sus labios de manera suave y genuina. Cosa que sorprendió a ambos, ella lo miró de manera curiosa, luego se dio unas palmaditas en los cachetes para sonreírle a Cedric de la manera más cálida que alguien jamás le había sonreído. No supo cómo responderle a la niña sólo la observó con el rostro un poco sorprendido.

“De acuerdo, fue suficiente, hoy es el día especial de mi madre y esta será mi nueva vida, así que me tengo que empezar a acostumbrar.” Dicho esto, cogió las orillas de su vestido para hacer una tierna reverencia “Mi nombre es Sofía, gusto en conocerlo Señor”

Cedric se limitó a pellizcar el puente de su nariz de manera exasperada. ¡Señor!, le acaban de llamar señor, a sus 21 años. -Es solamente una niña- se dijo a sí mismo. “Gusto en conocerla señorita Sofía, soy Cedric” imitó una cortesía que hizo reír a la niña. No solía tratar con niños, le desesperaban, y no solía caerle bien a los niños, casi siempre se mantenían alejados de su frío semblante, excepto su sobrina Callista, quien tenía 4 años. No pudo evitar voltear los ojos por lo ridículo que se sentía hablando y haciendo reír a una niña en una boda dónde había bastantes mujeres solteras, y adultos con quien hablar.

“¡Sofía!” Dijo a lo lejos una voz femenina. Eran Miranda y Roland que se acercaban a ellos. –Vaya mi suerte- pensó Cedric.

“¿Cedric?” Preguntó Roland un tanto sorprendido de verlo ahí.

“Roland” Dijo Cedric de manera forzada, mientras se paraba derecho y levantaba un poco la cara, de manera orgullosa. “Felicidades” Dirigió hacía Miranda con una elegante cortesía.

"Gracias" Contesto ella con otra cortesía.

“Déjame presentarte, él es Cedric, hijo de Goodwyn y de Winifred, amigos de mi padre. Su hermana mayor Cordelia creció conmigo, somos viejos amigos los tres.” Dijo Roland cálidamente presentando a ambos. “Y ella es mi amor, mi bella mujer, mi esposa, Miranda” Dijo orgullosamente.

“Oh Rolly, basta.” Dijo Miranda con un leve sonrojo. “Mucho gusto Cedric, espero que Sofía no te haya importunado” Dijo mientras arreglaba cariñosamente el cabello de Sofía y la abrazaba tiernamente.

“Al contrario, solamente se estaba presentando. Yo me disponía a retirarme, es tarde y debo terminar unos pendientes de la universidad.” Dijo Cedric, despidiéndose de la familia, echó una última mirada al collar de Sofía, ella le observo con una sonrisa y se despidió de él agitando su mano efusivamente.

 


	2. Reencuentro

Por alguna extraña razón, el misterio del amuleto de Avalor no lo dejó descansar ni un solo día.

Después de su titulación en ingeniería química y la boda, Cedric terminó una especialización y un doctorado, desarrollo importantes investigaciones, trabajó para los laboratorios de Industrias Enchancia desarrollando medicamentos e investigaciones vanguardistas durante casi 7 años. 

Pero en su interior, el misterio del amuleto aún lo atormentaba. No se sentía satisfecho. Por más conferencias que le pedían que diera, por más investigaciones que desarrollaba o libros que publicaba, aún no estaba a la altura de las proezas de su padre, de su hermana y nadie parecía darse cuenta de su progreso.  
Hartó de tratar de satisfacer a los demás, se decidió dedicarse a su investigación propia, incursionó en la docencia para en sus ratos libres poder trabajar en sus teorías y sus textos. Consiguió un puesto en la facultad de Química, de la Universidad de Enchancia, de la cual Roland también era dueño.

A sus 31 años de edad era el jefe del departamento de química y ya era el director de la carrera de químico farmacéutico biológico. La carrera era sumamente complicada, y no tenía muchos alumnos, la mayoría le tenía miedo a sus clases, pues era un profesor bastante exigente, pero admirado por su vasto conocimiento.   
Cada inicio de semestre le tocaba asistir a la ceremonia de inicio de clases para los de nuevo ingreso, y él se encargaba de dar un discurso de bienvenida a sus futuros alumnos. Era ya su rutina monótona, el mismo discurso que se sabía de corazón. 

Cedric esperaba un semestre tranquilo, la emoción de los de nuevo ingreso, de los cuales al final una cuarta parte habría decidido que no era en realidad la carrera que querían estudiar, muchos abandonarían la carrera a mitad del semestre, y de los que pasaran, otra cuarta parte estaría titubeando en su decisión de continuar. Para la mitad de la carrera, sólo la mitad de ellos quedaría, y para finalizar, casi se podían contar con los dedos los que terminaban titulándose. 

Después de dar su discurso de bienvenida, escoltaba a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que tuvieran su materia de Química General I al laboratorio de Química, que era bastante grande con capacidad de 45 alumnos, aunque nunca lo llenaban. 

El laboratorio tenía 9 mesas para equipos de 5 personas, con sus elementos requeridos para la materia, tenía su almacén de substancias y elementos químicos. Tenía en conjunto un aula para las clases teóricas, y contaba con un área de lockers.   
Cedric daba una introducción en el salón de teoría, y daba por iniciado el curso. Sin embargo, poco sabía él que su vida daría un giro de 360°.

Mientras Cedric daba el discurso de inicio de clases en el auditorio de la facultad de Ciencias, con estoica monotonía, y escaneaba visualmente a sus futuros pupilos, mentalmente juzgando y cazando potencial, su mirada se petrifico por un instante, incluso perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo momentáneamente, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar con lo que decía.

Cedric no podía creer lo que acaba de ver. Era inconfundible, el brillo morado que lo había cautivado por casi toda su vida, se encontraba ahí, centellando, prácticamente a su alcance. 

Reposando sobre el pecho de una delicada joven, el amuleto de Avalor. Contrastaba con el durazno de su piel, y su ondulado cabello castaño rojizo, sus facciones no eran más de una tierna y dulce niña de ocho años. Era ya una mujer, y una muy hermosa, parecía que la gema había sido hecha a la medida sólo para que ella la portara.

Cedric tuvo que tragar saliva, no podía creer su suerte. Era como si la gema hubiera caído en sus manos por sí misma. Era el destino se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo era cuestión de que pudiera obtenerla, para poder estudiarla a fondo. Caramba, Cedric estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que ella le pidiera con tal de obtener el amuleto.

Sin embargo, debía planearlo todo cuidadosamente, después de todo no quería parecer sospechoso, o meterse en problemas por andar acechando a una de sus estudiantes. Una vez terminó la inauguración del semestre, llamó a los alumnos que comenzaban con su clase, para que estuvieran en 15 min en el laboratorio de Química I, o como algunos alumnos le llamaban, la cueva del dragón, pues Cedric quien era visto como un dragón, estoico, serio, inamovible de su postura (ningún alumno lo podía sobornar, o pedir ayuda a menos de que él les dejará un trabajo extenso y difícil).

Sofía, tras escuchar el discurso de Cedric y notar su reacción al reconocerla, estaba extasiada. Toda su niñez quedó intrigada por aquel misterioso hombre de la boda. Cuando se enteró de quien era, su curiosidad se volvió fascinación, y ahí encontró su vocación y sus sueños. 

A pesar de que le escuela privada a la que comenzó a asistir tras la boda, era bastante más complicada que la escuela pública a la que solía asistir, sus esfuerzos y su facilidad de aprendizaje le ayudaron bastante. Una vez le agarró el ritmo, todo fluyo de manera favorable. Sofía era una alumna destacada, y su facilidad por las ciencias, la llevó a seguir apasionadamente el mismo camino que había tomado Cedric.

Mientras que sus hermanos, con quienes había desarrollado una hermosa relación familiar, siguieron caminos distintos respectivamente. James quien era el claro heredero de la empresa familiar, había seguido el camino de su padre, decidiendo estudiar en la facultad de administración de empresas de la Universidad de Enchancia. Amber, por su parte, había seguido su sueño de ser una celebridad al entrar en la facultad de Ciencias de la comunicación, teatro y actuación, lo cual le venía bastante bien a su carácter vanidoso, dramático y egocéntrico, aunado a eso, poseía una exquisita belleza que le había asegurado un lugar en el modelaje, teatro y papeles menores en la televisión desde los 15 años.

Sofía siguió de cerca todas las proezas de Cedric, y desde que supo que él había empezado a dar clases en la Universidad de Enchancia se puso como objetivo ser su estudiante.

En múltiples ocasiones, su padre, Roland, le decía que Cedric no era en realidad alguien tan fascinante, que era una persona muy difícil de tratar, que la iba a pasar muy mal si él era su profesor, y muchas cosas negativas tratando de disuadirla de sus sueños. Pero Miranda, siempre le aconsejó seguir a su corazón.

Así, diez años después de su encuentro en la boda, al fin lo podría volver a ver. Cuando Cedric la miró durante su discurso, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, y no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo sabía que sentía que explotaría de la emoción. Les dieron 15 minutos para organizarse, según las materias que tomarían, les entregaron una playera oficial de la escuela, un termo y una agenda con una pluma, junto con su horario y grupo. Ella tuvo que reprimir un chillido de emoción cuando vio que Cedric sería su profesor de la primera materia.

Sin perder más el tiempo, se dedicó a orientarse para llegar al laboratorio de Química I. No conocía a nadie, así que pensó en hacer amigos una vez dentro del salón.

Sofía llegó al salón y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. La inercia del movimiento la llevo de frente a chocar contra un rígido y masculino pecho. Con un leve y sorprendido “Ohmph”, y el sonido de libros y papeles cayendo al suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cedric apartó a la chica empujándola suavemente de la frente, musitando entre dientes “Maldición”. Ni siquiera había mirado a la chica, y se disponía a levantar sus cosas cuando la chica se le adelantó. “Lo siento mucho, debí tocar la puerta, es sólo que no quería llegar tarde, y pensaba escoger un lugar hasta el frente y simplemente abrí sin tocar…” Se detuvo Sofía al darse cuenta de que no paraba de hablar. 

Avergonzada, levantó los papeles de Cedric y cuando se los iba a entregar, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Lo primero que Cedric notó fueron unos grandes y vividos ojos azul celeste, y en seguida un resplandor morado de su pecho, encima de la blusa color lavanda que usaba la chica, se encontraba la fuente de su fascinación. Por su parte, Sofía lo primero que notó fue lo alto que era Cedric, la prominente y aristocrática nariz, seguido de los mechones grises, característicos de él.

Sofía dio un paso atrás para extenderle la mano, “Encantada de conocerlo profesor, no sé si aún me recuerda, nos conocimos en la boda de Roland II, soy su hija, Sofía”. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, no estaba segura de que él la recordara, pero albergaba la esperanza de tener un buen comienzo con él.

“Sí, te recuerdo, eras apenas una niña” Observó más para sí mismo que para ella. Cortésmente acepto el saludo, tomando la mano de Sofía y agitándola suavemente. No supieron si fue la adrenalina del momento, pero un leve cosquilleo viajo desde la punta de sus dedos en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, razón por la que el apretón duró brevemente. Sin embargo, curiosamente el amuleto de Sofía destelló en un tono lila, reflejando la luz en los ojos avellana de él. 

“Oh, esto es nuevo, mi amuleto nunca lo había hecho” dijo Sofía mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos. Cedric, observaba hipnotizado, ni siquiera él tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a la gema. De pronto, volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que si alguien observaba aquella escena, podría traerle problemas, parecía que lo que hacía era mirar el escote de la chica. Rápidamente aclaró la garganta y dijo “Señorita Sofía, pase al salón y tome asiento, en breve comenzará la clase” para desaparecer por el corredor. 

Sofía permaneció un momento sin saber que había pasado exactamente, su ídolo acababa de saludarla, y hablarle profesionalmente, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, ella sabía que su carrera sería fascinante y no podía esperar más a descubrir la personalidad del profesor Cedric, con un leve sonrojo y sin dejar de jugar con su amuleto, se dirigió al salón para acomodarse hasta el frente y al centro, para asegurar tener el mejor lugar.

Cedric entró al baño de hombres, y se tuvo que echar agua en la cara para aclarar su mente. –Esto va a ser interesante- se dijo a sí mismo con un extraño resplandor en su mirada, era una mezcla de curiosidad y emoción, y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente.


	3. Chapter 3 Inicio de clases

15 minutos habían pasado ya y escasamente se contaban apenas diez alumnos en el salón. Cedric era una persona sumamente puntual, y el darse cuenta de que su lista de 25 alumnos no iba ni a la mitad se empezó a molestar. –Es el primer día Cedric- se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba profundo un par de veces y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Dio cinco minutos más y se dispuso a dar por comenzada la lección. Sofía había escogido el lugar justamente al centro y enfrente del aula, lo cual desconcentraba constantemente a Cedric, pues cada que sus miradas chocaban, ella tenía una cara de fascinación y el -quien no estaba acostumbrado a aquello- no tenía idea de cuál sería la razón, francamente para el final de la sesión estaba un poco abrumado.

Como cada ciclo, su clase comenzaba con una breve introducción de su persona, su manera de dar la clase, lo que esperaba del grupo, las reglas del salón y habló sobre el tipo de trabajos que estarían entregando y su manera de evaluar. Sofía no dejaba de tomar nota en su cuaderno, extasiada, hacía notas de cada cosa que él decía, y paralelamente anotaba cosas que ella notaba sobre él, como la manera en que se paraba justamente frente a ella y aunque parecía que hablaba mirando a los alumnos, miraba un punto fijo debajo del reloj en la pared, como si hablar en público le costará trabajo, aunque no lo hiciera notar.

La materia, por ser básica en la carrera, duraba el doble de las demás, lo cual para deleite de Sofía significaba más tiempo con Cedric, ya que según su horario del semestre esa era la única materia que tomaría con él.

***

La primer semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Sofía, quien ya tenía un par de amigos, un chico llamado Desmond que era tímido y temeroso de todo pero noble y servicial e inteligente y una chica llamada Eloise quien era muy social y agradable, conocía a todos en el campus y aunque no pareciera que fuera buena en las ciencias, era casi tan lista como Sofía.

Sin embargo, para Cedric la semana había sido bastante pesada y larga. Este grupo era especialmente denso, calculaba que para el final del semestre, tristemente al menos 20 de sus alumnos reprobarían o desertarían o se cambiarían de carrera. Se la pasaban platicando, algunos no entraban o llegaban tarde esperando piedad del profesor, sin saber que Cedric era despiadado con los holgazanes.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acostumbrando a un ritmo normal de trabajo. Cedric llegaba 30 min antes de que comenzaran las clases, tomaba un café en su oficina mientras leía el periódico y diez min antes de iniciar la clase empezaba a preparar el laboratorio, asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y dar comienzo puntualmente siempre. 

Sofía llegaba a tiempo las primeras semanas, saludaba a Cedric y trataba de hacerle conversación, pero él siempre estaba ocupado arreglando o revisando algo entre sus papeles (evitando a toda costa conversar con ella pues aún no divisaba un plan para obtener el amuleto y claramente la conversación no era su fuerte, menos con una chica) pero como al poco tiempo llegaba Desmond, Sofía perdía las oportunidades de platicar con el profesor Cedric.

Solamente hablaba con ella cuando era referente a algo que no entendiera o para explicar cosas relacionadas con la materia, o elogiar su buen trabajo, Sofía era una científica natural, hecha a base de prueba y error.

Sin embargo, Sofía se encontraba cada día más intrigada por él, harta de que la ignorara por las mañanas, se dispuso a llegar más temprano. 

Se decidió a llegar 20 min antes de iniciar la clase. El edificio estaba completamente desierto, con apenas unas cuantas luces prendidas. Para su sorpresa el salón estaba cerrado, por lo que se sentó en el suelo a esperar, se recargo en su mochila con sus audífonos puestos y cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba una canción.

Cedric se dirigía al salón cuando a lo lejos vio algo extraño en el suelo junto a la puerta, a lo lejos parecía un animal por que se movía suavemente, pero al acercarse escucho el tarareo de Sofía, y la reconoció inmediatamente. “¿Señorita Sofía?” Preguntó Cedric cautelosamente, su ondulado cabello tapaba los audífonos así que él no se había dado cuenta que ella no le escuchaba. “Sofía” Intentó más alto, sin respuesta alguna. 

Se agachó para tocar el hombro de la chica, consiguiendo que ella se sobresaltara, empujando a Cedric directo al suelo con todo y sus cosas. Asustada y al darse cuenta, Sofía rápidamente ayudó a Cedric a levantarse. Él, exasperado, solamente le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Sofía comenzó a moverse frenéticamente ara tratar de ayudarlo, mientras le decía “Profesor Cedric, lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención, es sólo que no le escuche y estaba con los audífonos y usted apareció de la nada y me sobresalté y lo empuje y fue un accidente, discúlpeme por favor, deje lo ayudo…”

“¡Para, Sofía!” le interrumpió Cedric mostrándole las palmas para calmarla, se sacudió la ropa y suspiro fuertemente “No pasa nada señorita Sofía, puede ayudarme recogiendo mis cosas y trayéndolas al salón.”

Sin más, se dio la vuelta para abrir el salón y comenzar con las preparaciones. Su mañana no sería sencilla imagino. Sofía se ofreció a ayudarle con las preparaciones del salón y le explicó lo que debía hacer, cosas para apuntar en el pizarrón y papeles que acomodar en el escritorio.

“¿Por qué estabas sentada afuera del salón tan temprano?” Preguntó Cedric genuinamente curioso. 

Sofía contesto de manera tropezada la mentirilla que había planeado decirle “Lo que pasa es que, ummm lo que pasa es que salí a hacer ejercicio temprano y decidí caminar para llegar a buena hora a su clase, pero resulta que era bastante temprano y decidí sentarme a esperar a que abrieran, no sabía que permanecía cerrado el salón hasta la hora de clase.”

Cedric se sintió complacido de saber que la chica estaba interesada y comprometida en aprender de verdad. “Yo abro el salón todos los días, diez minutos antes de que comiencen las clases, para preparar todo lo necesario.”

Sofía asintió efusivamente, y de repente se le vino a la cabeza una brillante idea, pero antes de llevarla a cabo, tendría que informarse correctamente y planearlo bien, pues sabía que Cedric era una persona compleja y no cedería fácilmente.


	4. Quisiera un poco más de tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa que no pude subir cap antes, entre el fin de curso y unos problemas que tuve, espero al fin poder subir un cap aunque sea cada semana. 
> 
> Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, gracias.

Sofía llevaba ya un par de semanas llegando exactamente 10 minutos antes de que iniciara la clase. Cedric la saludaba cortésmente con un breve “Buenos días señorita Sofía” y ella comenzaba a bombardearlo con exasperantes preguntas y anécdotas personales, que muchas veces Cedric conseguía volverlo ruido de fondo solamente asintiendo y contestando breve y cortante.

Sofía sabía que Cedric era cerrado y que probablemente le molestaba su insistente manera de ser, sin embargo, ella no perdía la esperanza de que él pudiera abrirse un poco con ella. 

Parte de lo que había logrado entender hasta este momento de su vida era que Cedric no era estimado por nadie. No conocía una sola persona que pensara que él era un buen amigo, o agradable, que lo invitaran a reuniones o fiestas, etc. Estaba decidida a demostrarle que podía contar con ella.

Durante esas semanas Sofía aprovecho para idear un plan infalible para compartir más tiempo con Cedric, conocerlo mejor y desarrollar sus habilidades y conocimientos aprendiendo de primera mano, de él.

***  
Las clases para Cedric terminaban los viernes a las tres de la tarde en punto, sin embargo su trabajo de planeación de las clases por conseguir, revisión y calificación de papeles y su investigación absorbían todas sus tardes. Cedric tenía llaves del edificio y de los laboratorios, porque muchas veces permanecía hasta la madrugada trabajando. Mientras la mayoría de los profesores aprovechaban para descansar, o salir a beber un par de copas, los muchachos desperdiciaban su tiempo en escandalosas fiestas, o saliendo a bailar y perderse en el alcohol o en ocasiones hasta drogas, Cedric permanecía con su propia compañía trabajando.

Aquella tarde, después de un largo rato de estudio en la biblioteca y ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, al pasar frente a su facultad Sofía, vio la luz de la oficina del profesor Cedric prendida, notó movimiento y por la silueta podía distinguir que se trataba de él. –Cuanta diligencia, trabajando aún a estas horas- pensó ella admirada.

Pasó a la pequeña cafetería cruzando la calle, frente al edificio de la facultad, se pidió un latte de caramelo con chispas de chocolate, un espresso doble y un americano, guardo en su bolsa unos sobres de azúcar, de endulzantes, cremas y lechitas para café y se dirigió hacia la oficina del profesor Cedric.

Sofía tocó la puerta suavemente un par de veces, sin respuesta alguna, luego intentó más fuerte pero nada. Tras esperar unos minutos más, decidió entrar. Cedric estaba sentado en su escritorio, lleno de papeles por todos lados, libros, notas, etc. Tenía el rostro cubierto entre sus manos de manera frustrada y cansada. 

Ella aclaró su garganta suavemente y dijo “Disculpe, profesor Cedric” 

Con un ligero sobresalto, Cedric le dirigió una expresión de extraño. “¿Señorita Sofía? … ¿Qué hace usted aquí, a estas horas?” Dijo Cedric algo desorientado mirando el ocaso por la ventana.

“Lo siento mucho si lo asusté profesor, no era mi intención, yo toqué varias veces pero no me escucho” Dijo Sofía, quien luego miró los cafés. “Le traje un café profesor, aunque no sé si le gusta el café, tal vez es usted más de té. Traje un espresso doble y un americano, no se cual le gusté, también traje azúcar, endulzante y crema y leche porque tampoco sé cómo le gusta” concluyó algo abatida.

Cedric permaneció en silencio, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sofía no era nada cercano a una mala alumna y nadie se acercaba a su oficina fuera de horas de clase y menos con un presente, soborno o como se le pudiera decir, a menos que necesitara un aumento de nota o justificar una falta o algo por el estilo. No comprendía el motivo de la chica; sin embargo, el fantástico aroma del café le recordó su fatiga y trabajo aún por hacer, se aclaró la garganta para espabilarse. “Y ¿A qué debo el favor?” preguntó.

“Hay algo que quisiera discutir con usted profesor” dijo Sofía determinadamente.

“Siéntese, la escucho” Contestó Cedric, reacomodándose en su escritorio. La chica le ofreció ambos cafés y sus aditamentos. Cedric se limitó a decir un gracias y tomar el espresso doble, negro, era algo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. Su paladar agradeció el exquisito sabor.

“Como usted sabrá profesor, yo disfruto mucho de su clase, la verdad es que he admirado su trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo y lo he seguido de cerca y con profundidad. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque me gustaría seguir sus pasos profesor, me gustaría mucho que usted pudiera ser mi mentor. Estuve informándome…” Sofía sacó de su bolsa una serie de documentos que entregó al profesor. “Estoy consciente de que usted es una persona muy ocupada, de seguro está pensando en este instante que no tiene tiempo para ser mi mentor, por lo que me decidí investigar sobre las ayudantías. Estoy al tanto de que usted conduce una investigación propia, no puedo imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que le toma preparar sus clases y todo lo que conlleva el ser maestro, más todo el trabajo y dedicación que toma su investigación.” Sofía se irguió en la silla, acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y lo miró a los ojos con determinación.

“Quisiera ser su auxiliar docente profesor, si usted me permitiera ayudarle con su trabajo a cambio de ser mi mentor.”


	5. 5. Contemplaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por tardar tanto, espero poder subir capítulos más pronto. 
> 
> Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, gracias. 
> 
> En este capítulo se menciona una cafetera de sifón japones, para mejor comprensión les dejo este video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPFAkhUmTlw

Cedric no sabía que decir. Durante un rato se mantuvo en silencio, su mente dando vueltas a lo que Sofía acababa de decir. Se limitó a observarla fijamente. Ella nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba su regazo para luego cruzar miradas con él.

“No tiene que contestarme hoy profesor, puedo dejarle este material que me tomé la libertad de pedir para usted.” Ella le dejó unas cuantas hojas en el escritorio y se levantó de la silla.

“Es información sobre lo que representa que yo me vuelva su auxiliar docente, el tipo de actividades que realizaríamos, y cómo le puedo servir de ayuda. Le deseo un lindo fin de semana. Hasta luego.” Terminó de decir Sofía, mientras se retiraba del lugar torpemente, dejándolo en shock.

Cedric no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder; simplemente no imaginó estar en una situación como esta. Para empezar, nadie nunca había querido ayudar a Cedric, mucho menos tenerlo como mentor, ahora el hecho de pensar que Sofía, la hija de Roland y una chica bastante inteligente y que podría obtener lo que fuera, quisiera aprender exclusivamente de él, lo tenía sin palabras.  
Tomó su abrigo, apagó la oficina y se dispuso a subir a la azotea para fumar un cigarrillo y despejar un poco su mente. Cedric desarrolló el hábito de fumar cuando estaba en la universidad, pero lo reservaba para cuando nadie lo observaba y en situaciones que requirieran que despejará su mente o se tomará un momento para pensar.

Observó el sol descender, y las estrellas empezar a brillar. La brisa fresca de otoño acariciaba su cara y despejaba poco a poco su mente. Comenzó a contemplar lo sucedido, tendría que leer la información que Sofía le había preparado, pero hasta el momento no veía razón para decirle que no. Al contrario, esto presentaba una oportunidad para que él pudiera obtener el amuleto. 

Una vez en su oficina, se dispuso a leer en qué consistía el auxiliar docente, de lo cual comprendió que es un servicio que brinda el alumno apoyando al profesor con la dinámica de la clase, revisión de tareas, generando ideas para la clase y ayudando con la planeación. A cambio y para que su trabajo pudiera ser eficiente, ella debía comprometerse a ir más avanzada que sus compañeros y eso implicaba tomar un par de horas extra por dos semanas antes de que iniciara como auxiliar.  
En realidad no tenía nada de malo ni descabellado, las horas extra las podrían acordar y él podría delegar en Sofía parte de su trabajo para así poder dedicar más tiempo a su investigación.

***

El lunes, Sofía decidió llegar 30 minutos antes, para poder hablar con Cedric, iba a esperarlo afuera del salón, pero al llegar al edificio notó las luces prendidas de su oficina. 

Esta vez, su puerta estaba abierta y desde la entrada podía oler un delicioso aroma a café, era diferente al olor típico de la cafetería, este era fuerte, pero claro, podría imaginar acostumbrarse a ese aroma por las mañanas, al entrar en su cocina. 

Se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver a un Cedric distinto, igual que el aroma del café, era claro, podía ver al verdadero el, relajado, ensimismado en su tarea, incluso llevaba el cabello suelto, natural. Sofía nunca lo había visto así, no era el elegante y severo señor Cedric con su cabello peinado para atrás, esta vez era simplemente Cedric, un joven brillante a quien no podía dejar de observar. 

Era como un misterio que Sofía quería descifrar. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y seguros, todo lo hacía con exactitud y seriedad. Cedric acaba de servirse una taza de café directamente de un aparato extraño, que parecía una especie de matraz de destilación sobre un sujetador, ella no lo reconoció como algún instrumento químico. 

Cedric dio un trago a su café y sonrió ligeramente apreciando el sabor de su bebida, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a Sofía con medio cuerpo asomado por la puerta. La chica tenía una mirada curiosa, llevaba un vestido lavanda con un suéter color crema y botines color camello con un ligero tacón.

Sorprendidos ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo “Sofía”, “Profesor”, a lo que Cedric aclaro su garganta, dejó la taza en su escritorio y señalo una silla para que Sofía pasara a su oficina. 

“Pasa Sofía, no esperaba verte tan temprano” Sofía pasó a sentarse. “¿Qué es eso profesor?” No pudo evitar su curiosidad y señaló el extraño aparato del que sirvió su café.

Cedric sonrió por la curiosidad de Sofía y ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de calor en las mejillas, era la segunda vez que lo veía sonreír en un mismo día y no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que la expresión le sentaba. –Apuesto- pensó.

“Es una cafetera Sifón Japonesa. ¿Te gustaría ver cómo funciona?” Como si no pudiera ser posible, los ojos de Sofía se hicieron aún más grandes por la curiosidad y emoción, asintió con la cabeza efusivamente “Me encantaría profesor”.

Cedric la dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el dispositivo y comenzó a enjuagar con sumo cuidado lo que parecían ser las dos partes más importantes de la cafetera. Luego de ensamblarla comenzó a explicarle a Sofía la preparación del café. 

“Esta cafetera es especial no sólo por su apariencia y el espectáculo que ofrece. La preparación del café es al vacío por la acción del sifón.” Cedric tomó la parte superior la cual tiene forma cilíndrica y termina en un delgado tubo (vástago) y con cuidado instalo dentro una malla circular con una cadena en el centro que pasa dentro del vástago y es asegurado mediante un gancho. 

“En la parte superior, se instala el filtro y encima el café” Procedió a servir unas cuantas cucharadas de café. A un lado tomo una jarra eléctrica con agua caliente y la sirvió en la jarra de vidrio que era la parte que parecía un matraz de destilación. “Para que el proceso sea más rápido se utiliza agua previamente caliente, pero no hirviendo” 

Luego aseguró el vástago en la jarra de vidrio y tapó la parte superior. Tomó un objeto que parecía un quemador. “Este pequeño quemador funciona como las lámparas de queroseno pero con alcohol” Procedió a encender la mecha y produjo una flama similar a la que Sofía había visto en el mechero de bunsen del laboratorio, el cuál procedió a colocar debajo de la jarra de vidrio para terminar de calentar el agua.

“En cuanto empieza a hervir el agua, se comienza a expandir y su propagación hace que suba por el vástago hacia la parte superior, entrando en contacto con el café” Poco a poco, asombrada, Sofía notó que el agua empezaba a subir y a generar espuma con el café, empezó a llenar ahora la parte superior mezclándose con el café. Cedric en ese momento destapó la parte superior para mover un poco la mezcla, homogenizándola, y volvió a tapar para retirar y apagar el quemador. De pronto, todo el líquido comenzó a descender, de vuelta a la jarra de vidrio.

“Ahora, por la fuerza de la gravedad va a bajar la mezcla, filtrando la molienda y quedando una exquisita taza de café” Cedric retiró la parte superior y directamente de la jarra de vidrio sirvió una taza y se la ofreció. Sofía estaba anonadada, nunca había imaginado que hacer café podría parecer una obra de arte.

De pronto, ella se sintió muy consciente de su entorno. Los movimientos de Cedric, elegantes y precisos, el tono suave de su voz, distinto al que solía usar para dar sus clases, transmitiendo calma, los gestos relajados de él, como si se encontrara en confianza total y no usará su máscara fría y distante, común; el aroma embriagante del café mezclado con el ligero y característico aroma de él a sándalo y ese sabor, al momento de tocar su boca explotó en sabores tangibles, diferentes al típico sabor plano del café que ella tomaba. 

Era como si la atmosfera alrededor de él hubiera cambiado, y ella se sentía inmersa en una burbuja de la cual no quería salir. Sabía que si el negaba su petición tendía que hacer todo lo posible por conseguir escusas para estar cerca de él.

“Es… delicioso” dijo Sofía, quien hizo contacto visual con él y luego cerró los ojos para apreciar el sabor. Cedric la observó extrañado, casi le sonó a que ella hablaba de él.- Imposible – pensó.

“Lo es, el sabor no se compara al de cafeteras de goteo o de cafeterías comunes. Lo prefiero mil veces.” Hizo una pausa contemplativa y agrego “Estudie tu información y he tomado una decisión Sofía”

Lentamente, Sofía alzó la mirada de su taza a los ojos de él. Estaba nerviosa por lo que él diría. Cedric la estudio por un instante, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero le parecía imposible, suspiro y supuso que le correspondería aprender a comprenderle poco a poco. Normalmente para Cedric las personas eran bastante fáciles de comprender, pero Sofía era algo nuevo para él.

Aquel silencio, se sintió como una eternidad para ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, aprecio la crítica constructiva. :3


End file.
